Hitsuzen
by Kaidoimaru
Summary: CROSSOVER Bleach y XXXholic. La gran batalla a terminado, Pero lejos de tener el final feliz que se esperaba. Ichigo está al borde de la muerte y Rukia al borde de la desesperación cuando el rumor de una bruja que puede cumplir los deseos llega, Pero cada
1. Chapter 1

¡VICTORIA! (grito de batalla XD)

Ejem, es que si supieran lo difícil que me fue publicar y terminar éste fic... Como sea, muchísimas gracias por haber entrado y espero de todo corazón que éste fic os agrade. Ésta historia nació en una muy aburrida clase de Patrimonio Universal en la U y se perfeccionó en clase de Matemática XD, En sus manos esta decidir si debo poner mas atención en clases y dejar de torturar lectores. es mi primer fic publicado, por favor no sean malos, (piedad, piedad)

Dedicatoria: A mi pequeño hermano, a ti si puedo torturarte si no dejas review, a Teru Mikami por tenerme paciencia cuando le dije que este fic saldría hace semanas atrás, a Kazuhiko por ser mi compañero de frikadas, Y especialmente a Raquel, a quien nunca en la vida tuve el placer de conocer y que escribió el primer fanfic que leí en la vida: "Everything". Ah! sí, tb va para todos los autores a los que pedí ayuda para publicar y no me la dieron, tenéis suerte de que no sea rencorosa...

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni XXXholic me pertenecen, al igual que sus personajes. No gano un céntimo al usarlos, pero gano autoestima XD.

Hitsuzen

Capitulo 1° La Tormenta Que Precede La Calma

La Guerra con Aizen había acabado.

Los espada y arrancar habían sido eliminados, y los traidores ejecutados en pleno campo de batalla. El hogyukoh había sido puesto bajo custodia de la soul society, y no existían bajas entre los 13 escuadrones. Los resultados eran espectacularmente satisfactorios para una guerra que se había mostrado tan amenazadora.

Pero nadie, ni en la soul society, ni en el mundo humano, se daba el lujo de celebrar.

--

Desde la pequeña habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo parecía que el rumor de la lluvia y el frío golpeaban con más fuerza que en plena calle. Acurrucada desde el armario, con la puerta abierta y la mirada bien fija, Rukia velaba el sueño de Ichigo. Habían pasado cinco días y él no despertaba, apenas si se movía, y a momentos parecía que dejaba de respirar. Y Rukia estaba ahí, día y noche, hora tras hora, sintiendo el corazón estrujándose en su pecho, una culpa justificada, y miedo por aquello que no podía olvidar.

Y mientras más permaneciera allí, aun cuando no quisiese, los recuerdos se hundían con mas fuerza y la envenenaban más. Pero no podía, no quería alejarse de su lado, era lo único que podía hacer. Permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo. Aunque estuviese conciente de que ello la estaba hiriendo de tal forma que no habría forma de cerrar la herida después.

"_No importa" _se repetía sin piedad para consigo misma _" Yo no podré sufrir de la manera que él lo hizo ése día"_.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamiento, Kurosaki Isshin la saludo con cortesía y ella respondió de la misma manera, después de ello ambos permanecieron en silencio, observando el rostro de engañosa tranquilidad que mantenía Ichigo.

Aún sin cambio alguno —

Cómo médico, Isshin sabía que si Ichigo no despertaba pronto, había pocas posibilidades de que lo hiciese mas tarde.

Cómo padre, la impotencia que sentía ante aquél diagnostico era demasiado pesada y le traía a la memoria a la esposa que no pudo ayudar.

"_Vamos Ichigo, Si te vas ahora, Masaki no me lo perdonará nunca" _

Y empezó con la rutina acostumbrada, Chekeó su pulso, el latido de su corazón, revisó las heridas, hizo cuanto pudo para no sentirse un completo inútil, pero la sensación no se quitaba, La vida de su hijo se le escapaba entre los dedos sin poder retenerla, ni como médico, ni como padre, ni siquiera como Shinigami.

Rukia observaba en silencio y sin moverse, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de llorar y de pedirle perdón a su padre, que había perdido por completo su energía acostumbrada, pedirle perdón a las pobres de Yuzu y Karin, que sufrían en silencio y llorando a escondidas, Pedirle perdón a Inue, que estaba tan aterrada que no podía ni ver a Ichigo. Pedirles perdón a Chad, Ishida y Renji, que incluso con la ayuda de la capitana Unohana a penas si habían podido sanar sus heridas y que habían estado al borde de la muerte. Pedir perdón a Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki, que apenas podían comprender lo que había pasado y que estaban preocupadísimos, Y jurarles a todos que si fuera una opción, cambiaria encantada su posición con la de Ichigo.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y aún cuando todos ellos le concedieran su perdón, no importa lo que sucediese, ella no se perdonaría a sí misma. Ella había sido el engranaje que había movido las ruedas del destino, un destino que había llevado a Ichigo a su destrucción. Sí sólo hubiese sido un poco más fuerte tiempo atrás, la noche que se conocieron, habría acabado con ése hollow y entonces todo habría terminado ahí, Sin necesidad de convertir humanos en Shinigamis, Ni tener que involucrarse en ése mundo...

Sin dar el paso para que esa _"cosa", _ése Hollow interior, existiera.

¿Rukia-chan?—

— ¿Sucede algo, Kurosaki-san?—

Isshin señaló con la mano el plato de comida sobre la mesa.

Rukia-chan, no has comido casi nada, sin mencionar que no saliste de esta habitación desde que trajeron a Ichigo. Si sigues así sólo terminaras enfermándote tu también —

Isshin la miraba con gesto paternal, conmovido por la unión de aquella chica y de su hijo. Rukia simplemente dejó escapar un

Suspiro.

Esta bien, solo quiero estar aquí si él despierta —

Ambos sabían que eso era algo muy difícil, pero Isshin no abrió la boca para explicar las posibilidades que seguramente ella

sabría de antemano.

Me temo que debo insistir, lo mejor será que vayas a dar una vuelta, a respirar aire puro. La lluvia se detuvo hace algunos minutos, así que no necesitarás el paraguas —

La sonrisa entristecida de Isshin terminó de convencerla. No había sentido en discutir, y aunque de mala gana, notando como

si su cuerpo pesase más que hace algunos días, se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se despidió de Isshin, prometiendo que volvería pronto.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a Yuzu y Karin ocupadas en diferentes actividades. En cuanto la vio, Yuzu saludó a Rukia y preguntó por su hermano, la desilusión se dibujó en su cara cuando Rukia negó con la cabeza, y volvió a lavar los platos con un nudo en la garganta. Karin no se molestó en voltear para ver a Rukia, simplemente la ignoró.

El frío de la tarde y el aroma a lluvia golpearon el rostro de Rukia mientras caminaba por las calles de Karakura, no tenía a dónde ir, y aunque pensó en ir a visitar a Orihime, desechó la idea por que le rompía el corazón tener que explicar la situación en la que estaba Ichigo.

_Sin cambio alguno._

Y estuvo así durante un buen rato, sola, caminando sin darse cuenta por donde, sin importarle tampoco. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la lluvia volviese a caer rauda y fuerte sobre la ciudad, pero poco le importó empaparse de pies a cabeza. Un poco cansada de haber caminado durante tanto tiempo, se dejó caer en el asiento del columpio, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra su cuerpo. Y en el peor de los momentos recordó como odiaba la lluvia, y recordó también a Kaien-dono, y sin fuerzas para poder contenerse por más tiempo, se hecho a llorar.

Lloró en silencio y completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza baja y el frío calándole los huesos. Tenía tanto miedo, y tanta tristeza, ella quería que Ichigo volviese a ser el de antes, que además tuviese la oportunidad de ser feliz, de que pueda disfrutar la vida como un chico normal de quince años.

"_Quiero hacerme fuerte, para poder proteger a un montón de gente"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras, las recordaba muy bien, sin embargo el recuerdo que de verdad le estaba carcomiendo por dentro era de la ultima mirada dirigida a ella, Aquellos ojos cafés cargados de horror, arrepentimiento y tristeza, que de a poco, mientras comprendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, caían en la locura Una mirada que suplicaba perdón.

"_Perdóname tu a mi, Ichigo, jamás debí de aparecer en tu vida" _

Y la lluvia que seguía golpeando, bloqueando toda señal de esperanza.

Pero de repente, la lluvia dejó de golpearla. Confundida observó por encima de su cabeza y encontró un objeto familiar cubriéndola.

"_¿Un paraguas?"_

Lo siento, no intentaba molestarla —

Sí, un paraguas, que era sujetado por un muchacho como de quince años, alto, delgado, de piel muy blanca y cabello negro,

pero lo curioso en verdad de que aquel muchacho era el color, o mas bien los colores, de sus ojos, el izquierdo era de un café claro, casi dorado, el derecho de un azul muy profundo. Rukia le miró confundida, jamás lo había visto antes.

Podría resfriarse si permanece mas tiempo en la lluvia. Esta haciendo mucho frío. —

Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa triste, aún con lo extraño de sus ojos, se podía sentir que era un muchacho gentil sin doble

Intención. Además ella se encontraba demasiado agotada como para poder ofrecer resistencia de ningún tipo.

Gracias, pero tu también te estas empapando —

No se preocupe, usted parece necesitar cobijo mucho más que yo —

Una sonrisa amable se extendió por los labios del muchacho, que le ofreció una pañuelo de tela. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Rukia tomo el pañuelo y se secó el rostro con él, y sintió como una agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo por la tibieza que aun conservaba.

Sé que talvez no debería entrometerme, pero, por favor, ¿hay algo en que yo pueda ayudarla? —

Rukia soltó una risa contenida a medias, ése muchacho era demasiado gentil como para ser real.

No, muchas gracias, pero la verdad no creo que halla nadie que pueda ayudarme, ya lo intenté todo —

Pues, si me lo permite, yo talvez conozca a alguien que pueda ayudarla —

La Morena le miró, un poco curiosa, un poco rendida. El muchacho entendió que tenía que expresarse mejor.

verá... yo trabajo en una tienda... no es una tienda muy común... en sí lo que se vende en ella es... es... más que nada podemos cumplir... deseos —

En cuanto terminó de hablar, el joven temió que ella lo tratase de loco y se marchase, o que le gritase. Lo que el muchacho

de ojos raros no sabía es que estaba hablando con alguien que no conocía del todo bien el límite de los actos humanos, y que para esa muchacha la idea no parecía toda una locura.

¿Deseos? ¿Realmente pueden cumplir mi deseo? ¿Aunque fuera realmente difícil que se haga realidad? —

Rukia preguntaba con sinceridad, y el muchacho lo supo de inmediato, aunque le parecía raro que alguien le creyese tan

Rápido.

Pues sí, he visto resolver deseos difíciles. Sin embargo no soy yo con quien debe hablar, —

Rápidamente el muchacho sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel arrugado y tratando de alisarlo un poco, lo puso en manos

de Rukia.

Esta un poco lejos, es mas o menos dos viajes en tren, pero si usted de verdad tiene un deseo, estoy seguro que podrá encontrarla —

Rukia observó el papel sobre sus manos, creyendo aún que en algún momento despertaría y se encontraría en el armario,

con el mismo paisaje sombrío y sin esperanza

Puede que realmente suene un poco raro lo que le estoy diciendo, pero si realmente ya lo ha intentado todo, no perdería nada intentándolo —

Y él de nuevo le sonrió, y de inmediato Rukia sintió que podía creerle. Él le tendió el paraguas esperando que ella lo tomara.

No se preocupe, de todas formas ya estoy empapada —

También estoy empapado de todas formas, además estoy seguro de que podrá devolvérmelo pronto —

Rukia siguió con la mirada al muchacho mientras éste se alejaba. Y era curioso, la lluvia no había dejado de caer con la

misma fuerza, ni el frío había desaparecido, ni Ichigo había despertado, pero había algo nuevo en el ambiente, como un aroma a dulce, que era en cierta forma cálido, reconfortante.

Era ya de noche cuando Rukia volvió a la casa de los Kurosaki , Yuzu e Isshin le dieron la bienvenida. Cuando llegó a la

habitación de Ichigo encontró a Karin al pie de su cama, la saludó, pero ella salió de la habitación apenas Rukia dio un paso dentro. Aquella sensación de algo que se rompía dentro de ella se hacía cada vez un poco mas fuerte, pero esta vez, fue atenuada por la presencia del paraguas en sus manos.

El rostro de Ichigo seguía con aquella expresión serena y falta de toda vida, Pero esta vez Rukia no se dejaría caer, ésta

vez había esperanza y juró mientras existiera una oportunidad, por mas pequeña o ridícula que esta pudiese ser, ella daría lo mejor de sí por ver cumplido su deseo:

Que Ichigo pudiese ser feliz de nuevo. El precio hacía mucho que había dejado de importar.

Suavemente quitó un mechón de cabello naranja que caía sobre sus ojos. Cerró las cortinas de la ventana, para evitar ver el

cielo gris tormenta, y se acomodó en el armario para dormir.

Buenas noches Ichigo, descansa, por que te prometo que volverás a ser el mismo de antes, aunque tenga que tragarme mil " Enana" de ahora en adelante —

_Continúa en el capitulo dos... _

¿Qué tal?, ¿he picado un poquito su curiosidad o debería poner atención en clases?.

Para aquellos que no hayan visto XXXholic "Hitsuzen" es una palabra que Yuuko-san, a quien conocerán ene el próximo capitulo, repite con frecuencia, Algunas fansub la traducen como "destino", otros como "lo inevitable", dejo que ustedes decidan y que de pasito me dejen un review para convencerme de que esta idea no es una total perdida de palabras.

Bye-be!!


	2. Memorias antes de la lluvia

Dedicatoria: A toda la buena gente que dejó un review en el primer cap. ¡¡valéis oro!!

Capitulo 2.- Memorias antes de la Lluvia

Rukia respiró hondo, y rogó al cielo que esto no fuese una mentira cruel, su estado mental no se recuperaría si todo fuese un engaño para sacar dinero a la gente. Pudo dormir sosegadamente durante toda la noche, pero en cuanto despertó, las dudas la atacaron sin piedad. ¿Realmente algo como eso, una tienda que puede conceder deseos, podía existir?, en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo como humana, jamás había escuchado ni visto publicidad sobre algo como eso, el concepto mismo parecía tan maravilloso, algo que cualquiera podría querer, ¿ y entonces por que no había, ni remotamente , rastro que le diese a creer que podría ser verdad?, en cuanto se levantó buscó en todas las revistas que tenían en la casa una señal, y realmente ofrecían cosas raras, como la predicción del futuro, o mil y un artefactos para encontrar el amor, o atraer la suerte, el dinero e incluso leyó que una mujer de nombre extraño ofrecía mantener a la persona amada eternamente junto a quien se lo pidiese, pero nada como: "Cumplimos deseos" , o algo parecido. Empezaba a desesperarse nuevamente, y enfurecerse, ¿Tan patética se veía el día anterior como para que buscasen engañarla? ¿Que ganaban jugando con los sentimientos de la gente de esa manera?

Cansada, triste y al borde del llanto nuevamente, se tendió boca arriba sobre los futones en su armario, buscando calmarse un poco. Atrapado entre la palma de su mano estaba el ya arrugado papel que le había dado aquel muchacho. Si había que algo que Rukia no podía entender en todo esto, más que la desconcertante idea de que los deseos podían ser cumplidos en una tienda, era ése muchacho. Mientras hablaron, Rukia ni siquiera dudó que lo que él decía podía no ser cierto, por que en sus ojos podía ver sinceridad, aún en recuerdos lo hacía. Esa era aún la razón por la que no había descartado la idea del todo, por que creía en ese muchacho del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre, quería creer en él. O quizás tan solo buscaba desesperadamente esperanza.

Es por eso que tomó una decisión; Iría, a pesar de todo lo dudosa que podía ser esa situación. Era mejor no avisar a nadie por muchas razones obvias, y así el daño se reduciría a cero en caso de que sólo fuese un engaño. Era mejor que nada, que esperar de la nada un despertar que ahora parecía tan imposible. Era por Ichigo, que no había dudado en tomar decisiones arriesgadas para salvarla, a comparación de eso, ¿qué era lo que podía temer, o perder?.

Nada, ya no había absolutamente nada más que perder.

Decidida a todo, se vistió y salió de la casa de los Kurosaki antes de que despertaran, con la mano derecha fuertemente cerrada alrededor del paraguas y con la izquierda sujeta al papel con el mapa , que aunque escrito a mano, era bastante preciso. Después de revisar un poco se dio cuenta de algo realmente curioso; el mapa le decía como dirigirse a la tienda teniendo como punto de partida el lugar exacto en el que ella y el muchacho de los ojos impares se habían encontrado; el parque, más exactamente en los columpios. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y se obligó a no pensar en el significado de su nuevo descubrimiento. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para ello.

El primer paso era llegar de vuelta a aquel parque, lo que le costó un poco, considerando que la tarde anterior estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se había fijado por donde caminaba. Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando al fin pudo encontrarlo, el resto fue fácil con la ayuda de el mapa. El muchacho tenía razón, eran al menos dos viajes largos en tren para poder llegar hasta el lugar, el primero era casi de una hora y media, el segundo era mas reducido, sólo una hora. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea salir de la casa de los Kurosaki sin haber dicho nada, al fin y al cabo podía dar cualquier excusa, ni modo, ya no había marcha atrás. Compró el boleto del primer tren, anunciando cuanto se aburriría en el viaje tan largo que le esperaba, le gustaba viajar, pero ahora no se sentía muy animada que digamos.

El asiento que reservó al lado de la ventana era cómodo, y de estar cansada se habría dormido en seguida, pero al haber

dormido tan bien la noche anterior y al estar su cabeza tan llena de pensamientos, recuerdos y preguntas, era no era una posibilidad. Estaba preocupada, no había dejado de estarlo desde que Orihime desapareció y con el tiempo esa preocupación había crecido alarmantemente, y cuando uno se encuentra en ése estado era fácil poder recordar aquello que no se quería...

_La batalla había durado días, mucho sufrimiento y sangre. Cada quién había dado lo mejor de sí, y en algunos casos, con éxito de parte de la soul society; los espada habían sido casi reducidos, con la excepción de Grimjow que después de la batalla con Ichigo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro tras de si. Los enemigos había sido casi extinguidos, pero el mas peligroso seguía aún ahí, tan cerca de lograr su objetivo que nadie podía bajar la guardia, ni por un segundo. Aizen Sousuke seguía con vida, y con muy buena salud por cierto._

_En parte era fácil entender que había mandado a sus subordinados uno por uno como escudos para que él llegase sano y salvo al territorio del rey Shinigami, Manipulador como era. Unos cálculos habían salido un poco errados, en el ultimo segundo a Tousen parecía haberle dado un ataque incomprensible de moral sobre lo que era justicia, y Aizen se vio forzado a acabar con él antes de que se volviera una verdadera molestia y obstáculo para sus objetivos, lo cuál fue fácil considerando su estado mental, y algunos espada no habían durado todo el tiempo que deberían en batalla. El resultado era que se hubiese quedado sin escudos antes de que el sacrificio para la llave del rey estuviese hecho, pero ahí estaba él, suspendido en el aire, con la mirada llena de satisfacción y con la inmaculada ropa blanca ondeando a contra viento. Su aspecto distaba mucho de verse preocupado, o rendido, esa irritante sonrisa en su rostro lo confirmaba._

_En tierra firme, Rukia y los demás no podían más que observar preocupados. Puede que a Aizen se le acabaran los guardaespaldas, pero quedaba él mismo y eso era buena razón para que la batalla aun estuviera lejos de acabar. Los capitanes estaban exhaustos, o extremadamente heridos, o inconscientes, y no quedaba nadie que realmente pudiese hacer frente a Aizen, que seguía tranquilamente con los preparativos para la construcción de la llave sobre la indefensa Karakura. Ichigo era el que quedaba, aunque su estado no era el idóneo. Orihime había hecho lo que podía para sanar las heridas del pelinaranja, pero el constante desgaste sobre su energía a lo largo de la batalla habían terminado por reducir su poder considerablemente, y eso, sumado a las cuantiosas batallas de las que Ichigo había sido partícipe, Dejaban a un muy agotado Shinigami sustituto. _

_Pero ahí seguía él, tan cabeza dura como siempre, tan absurdamente valiente que a Rukia le daba ganas de usar alguna técnica de kidoh contra él para mantenerlo seguro, a su lado. Su corazón latía tan fuerte contra su pecho, y podía sentir aflorar nuevamente el miedo dentro de ella. Era un alivio enorme poder verlo en cada espacio entre pelea y pelea, una sensación tan cálida y serena que sólo podía compararse con el nudo en el estomago que se formaba al sentir un nuevo enemigo venir, y en su incapacidad para manejar toda aquella ola de sentimientos le gritaba cosas sin sentido, y recibía gritos de su parte también, pelearse entre ellos había sido un a formar de tratar de quitar la tensión. _

_Ése cabrón me lo debe —_

_Rukia le miró sin entenderle mientras Orihime acaba el poco reiatsu que le quedaba en prepararlo para la batalla, de repente el desvió la mirada._

_Después de haberme esforzado tanto en salvarte, va ése maldito y por poco te mata para conseguir el hogyukoh— _

_En ése momento, Rukia pudo sentir algo dentro suyo saltar con fuerza mientras observaba a Ichigo. Algo fuerte, que _

_no era precisamente agradable, mas bien como una punzada, una advertencia, y una frase se formó dentro de su mente de inmediato, cerró sus labios con fuerza para no dejarla salir._

_Si acabo con ése bastardo mi sueño se habrá hecho realidad —_

_Su cálida mirada aún estaba desviada, perdida entre las calles de la ciudad._

_Yo habré sido capaz de proteger a un montón de gente, al fin podré sentir que mi poder es suficiente...— _

_Y luego añadió en tono bajito, esperando que ella no lo escuchara._

_Y la lluvia no podrá volver a caer jamás —_

_Pero Rukia lo escuchó, y sonrió a pesar de que todo su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío profundo. La frase entre sus labios aún luchaba por salir. La suave voz de Orihime los sacó de su conversación, se veía cansada, había llegado a su límite. Ichigo le ofreció una sonrisa como agradecimiento, tomó su Zampakuto y se preparó para ir por Aizen. Ishida, Chad y Renji le recordaron que habían hecho una promesa, que debían todos volver a la sala de Las Noches con Orihime, Ichigo se burló un poco para tratar de romper la tensa atmósfera, y volviendo a su seño fruncido le dedicó una ultima mirada a Rukia, incapaz de despedirse, y ella le devolvió la mirada. _

_Y aún en el ultimo segundo, Rukia no dijo nada. Sólo siguió a Ichigo con la mirada hasta que el estuvo cara a cara con un siempre tranquilo Aizen, y fue cuando se convenció de que Ichigo no podía oírla, así que dejó escapar la frase, en un tono incluso más bajo del que él había usado minutos atrás. _

"_Por favor, no vayas" _

El sonido del tren deteniéndose y el barullo de la gente a su alrededor la sacó de una manera brusca de sus memorias, el tiempo se había pasado volando y ya había llegado al primer puerto, se apresuró a salir y guiándose siempre por su buen mapa llegó al andén del próximo tren, aunque faltaban aún quince minutos antes de que partiese. Alcanzó a comprar el boleto y una revista, decidida a no recordar más sobre aquel funesto día.

Aquella ciudad era pequeña y agradable. A diferencia de Karakura el sol brillaba en un hermoso cielo azul y en el aire flotaba cierto perfume agradable, un tanto embriagador. En seguida se sintió sofocada por la chaqueta que había traído consigo no esperaba tal cambio de temperatura, era agradable en cierta manera, como una señal de buena fortuna que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía y logró darle un poco de optimismo. Volvió a hacer uso de su ya arrugado mapa hecho a mano para encaminarse y un poco vacilante siguió el sendero que éste le marcaba, no había conocido otra parte del mundo humano que no fuera Karakura, así que se distrajo un poco observando las ligeras diferencias entre una ciudad y otra. Eran cerca de las 12:00 del día cuando pudo llegar sin mucha novedad a la calle en la que la tienda estaba situada, según el mapa.

En definitiva, la casa más extraña que había visto en su vida. La fachada de la casa era de un color poco tradicional, un morado apagado. La estructura de la casa mezclaba aires occidentales y japoneses en una extraña combinación, sobre el techo se veía grande una veleta en forma de media luna dorada, igual que los adornos en el portal. En el jardín varios árboles de cerezo en flor se dejaban ver en todo su esplendor y por los grandes ventanales se podía ver una sala agradablemente amueblada. Aún siendo una casa realmente extraña, era de algún modo acogedora.

Rukia no dudó que aquella fuera el lugar al que el mapa la guiaba, pero por las dudas buscó algún letrero en el que su idea fuese confirmada, pero no había nada, de hecho, pasó algo muy raro mientras se decidía a entrar: de repente apareció un grupo crecido de turistas que sacaban fotos a diestra y siniestra sin pensar demasiado hacía donde dirigían la lente de su cámara, pero al pasar frente a la casa, que era mas que digna de ser retratada que todo lo que había en por esa calle, la ignoraron por completo, como si fuese invisible o no estuviese ahí. Rukia se quedó perpleja ante la actitud de los turistas, que sólo lograron aumentar su desasosiego. Suspiró cansada, llenó sus pulmones con aire y se recordó mentalmente que no le quedaba mas que perder mientras movía su cuerpo para pasar por aquel portal, pero a penas puso un pie dentro de aquel terreno le sobrevino un extraño mareo y sintió como súbitamente el aire se llenaba de un reiatsu por demás extraño, mezclado con un aroma a tabaco, dio la vuelta y observó como el mundo afuera del terreno seguía siendo el mismo, pero que algo definitivamente había cambiado en el ambiente, como si de repente se hubiese transportado sin saberlo a otro lugar completamente distinto, delante de ella la casa seguía siendo la misma que había visto antes de entrar.

Un tanto intimidada, echó de menos a Shirayuki que aún estaba recuperándose de su última batalla y se adelantó hacía la puerta principal de la casa, que golpeó suavemente unas campanillas colocadas para dar aviso que alguien había llegado. Desde el fondo una voz conocida le pidió que esperase. El aroma a tabaco se intensificó un poco mas que en el jardín, pero no llegaba a ser molesto.

Bienvenida —

Con una ligera reverencia el muchacho de ojos singulares apareció frente a ella, reconociéndola. Rukia respondió la

reverencia a modo de saludo, no muy segura de que decir. El que él estuviese ahí era una buena señal.

Me alegra que se halla decidido a venir, por favor pase —

La llevó hasta la sala que había visto a través de los ventanales y le pidió que se pusiese cómoda mientras se perdía detrás de

una puerta. Rukia se sentó cerca de la mesa redonda en el centro de la sala y observó su entorno, un lugar acogedor a la par que algo vacío. En seguida el muchacho apareció con dos tazas de té. Sólo sirvió una para ella, la otra la dejó en el puesto en el que se supone debía ocupar otra persona.

Lamento hacerla esperar, pero Yuuko-san no se encuentra en casa en éstos momentos. Pero por favor si usted fuera tan amable de esperar, estoy seguro que ella llegará en unos pocos minutos —

Gracias por ser tan amable, esperaré con gusto —

En un ambiente así, a Rukia se le perdió un poco la inseguridad que antes tenía. Recordando finalmente que no sabia el

nombre de aquel muchacho se lo preguntó. Su nombre era Watanuki Kimihiro, y ella se presentó igualmente. Por hacer conversación ella le preguntó cómo es que había terminado trabajando en ése lugar, a lo que por respuesta recibió algunos gruñidos poco entendibles y algunos movimientos extraños de brazos, que le causaron algo de gracia. Aunque después recibió una verdadera respuesta.

Trabajo aquí hasta poder pagar el precio de mi deseo —

¿Es tan caro tu deseo?— preguntó Rukia, pensando súbitamente que no había traído una cantidad de dinero excesiva

consigo. De repente reflexionó sobre que realmente no había pensado en que era una tienda y que tendría que pagar un precio por su deseo, Sintió como le subía la sangre a la cara por ser tan despistada.

Bueno, Esta es realmente una tienda que puede conceder deseos, pero no es con dinero que se paga el precio —

Rukia lo miró confundida, ¿No pagar dinero?, entonces ¿cuál era el precio?. Watanuki volvió a comprender que no

explicaba las cosas con claridad y que tenía que hacerlo mejor, pero después de varios minutos tratando de explicarse sin buenos resultados, soltó un poco rendido:

Sólo Yuuko-san puede cumplir los deseos, y por eso sólo ella puede pedir el precio. —

Ella entendió que era mejor de lado el tema del precio por ahora. Para poder romper el silencio, Rukia preguntó como es que él había llegado a encontrar la tienda, a lo que Watanuki respondió:

Bueno, estaba tratando de huir y sin querer llegué aquí y conocí a Yuuko-San, fue como una coincidencia...—

Las coincidencias no existen —

La voz de Watanuki fue interrumpida por una voz femenina que venía desde la puerta de la habitación. Rukia dio la vuelta,

sintiendo un nuevo reiatsu, muy fuerte, y aún mas raro que el que había sentido al llegar al lugar. Encontró a una mujer de largo cabello negro, piel muy blanca y mirada seria. Era una mujer muy bella, y sus ojos tenían un brillo de inteligencia y misterio, llevaba puesto un vestido negro de escote pronunciado adornado con mariposas de distintos colores. Era fácil ver y sentir que era alguien muy influyente y poderosa, Rukia entendió de inmediato que era a ella a quien había estado esperando. Se podía respirar un aire de respeto en torno a ella.

Las coincidencias no existen, — volvió a repetir — Sólo aquello que es inevitable.—

Rukia se levantó de su silla y saludó amablemente, La mujer, a la que reconoció por la Yuuko-san de la que Watanuki

hablaba, se quedó observándola por un buen rato, cómo reconociéndola. Luego, con voz misteriosa y una sonrisa enigmática, añadió:

Eres la Primera Shinigami que se pasa por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo —

Sigue en el capitulo tres...

OK, ante todo debo pedir disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en haber subido el segundo cap, y sólo diré en mi defensa que la semana aniversario de mi carrera en la U fue buena causante de ello (piedad, piedad), la feria gastronómica fue agotadora, pero al menos gane el segundo lugar... (sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero me gusta decirlo XDD).

En recompensa por ser pacientes, juro solemnemente actualizar éste fic cada semana, todos los lunes o a mas tardar los martes, le buena noticia es que no tengo planeado que este fic dure mas de seis capítulos a lo mucho. Y si no están decepcionado/as con éste cap que realmente me costo escribir, espero que lo sigan leyendo y me dejen en un review para ver que tal esta.

Y por ultimo, pero incluso más importante que todo lo demás. ¡MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW!, no saben el alivio que sentí al leerlos y ver que si les gustó, fue quitarme un peso de encima (por que realmente no quiero poner atención en clases XDD) Pero en serio me han dado ánimos para continuar, y espero no haberlos decepcionado con éste capitulo. Os quiero desde la distancia, y espero que se les cumpla un deseo por review XD.

¿Qué es lo que tendrá que sacrificar Rukia por tener de vuelta al viejo Ichigo? La respuesta en el próximo capitulo... o no... ¡esto se está poniendo peludo! (regionalismo... mejor no me hagan caso XD).

Bye-be!!


End file.
